Player Issues
The players are the lifeblood of this game, and as such how staff interacts with them can make a game great, or drive it into the ground. The purpose of this document is to establish the protocol for dealing with player problems. The first step will be dealing with how the problem is reported and evidence is handled. This process will start with be acquiring logs from affected parties. These will be posted to the Player Issues board for review. Should there be a discrepancy involved, then the submitting parties shall be questioned or if there are other witnesses to said log, asking for their copy if they have one. Since not everyone logs everything, it is important to act on these things quickly. Once the logs are acquired it will then go to an appropriate member of staff to handle, with potential comments from other staffers. It should also be noted that if a staff member has a conflict of interest in the case, such as being the accused or accusing party, then said staffer should not be involved with the issue other than providing the logs. Should the reviewing staff member find a problem, then it will be his/her duty to handle the disciplinary side of staff's duties. The following is a set of guidelines that should be adhered to in the vast majority of cases, while some more serious offenses might require a harder line, others might be mitigated by context or a sincere misunderstanding. Deviating from these guidelines should not be handled lightly and should be approved by Cherry or Doc. Harassment: Three strikes, after third strike gone for a month/permaban. Posting Inappropriate material to the wiki: First offense: Warning. Second Offense: Suspension from the wiki for a month. Subsequent: More timebans, or banning from the game. Posting Inappropriate material to the game: First offense: Warning. Second: Week ban from the game. Cheating/Metagaming/Powergaming: First will be a 'verbal' warning, discussing with the player why what they are doing is wrong and how to fix it. Should it become a regular problem, then if said player is abusing an elite or major character, they could lose said character. (For example, if the player is having Superman do all of the things and take no consequences and refuses to do so after several attempts from staff to rectify this, then the player will lose access to the Superman bit.) If it continues to be an issue, staff reserves the right to suspend or IP ban a player. Character Misrep: This should require multiple logs. A head staffer should discuss with the player why what they are doing is wrong and how to correct the situation, be open to ideas from the player, but if the player insists on taking the character down a route that would not happen ever, after multiple attempts, the player may lose the character bit. Underage Players: Should a player be found to be under age, he/she shall be immediately removed from the game. It should be noted that it is not personal, just a matter of policy. Staff should not be discussing player problems to non-staff. Category:Policy